creepy house
by Sumire2323
Summary: una joven que pierde sus recuerdos es acogida por una familia de locos en la que la contratan para entrenar a los proxies, pronto se bolbera parte de la familia pero primero deberá resolver sus propios problemas. este fic ba de puras locuras que se me ocurran sobre esta casa de locos además de que llebara algo de historia xD procuro hacerlo de humor y acción con algo de drama
1. prologo

Creepy house

-diálogos

(Comentarios)

"algo resaltante

/cambio de escena

PROLOGO

* * *

Bueno… me encantaría darles una explicación de quien soy detalladamente pero no puedo. Se preguntaran porque, la cuestión es que no tengo ningún recuerdo de mi pasado, solo recuerdo pocas cosas, lo básico pero que le puedo hacer, solo puedo decir que un día desperté en un edificio abandonado y ahí comienza mi historia…

/

Me dolía la cabeza, empecé a abrir mis ojos para encontrarme con un techo deteriorado con el aspecto de que se caerá en cualquier momento, con dificultad me siento y miro a mi alrededor.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – la pregunta correcta seria… ¿Quién soy? ya que no podía recordar nada.

Me levante con dificultad y empecé a caminar hasta un charco de agua donde pude ver mi reflejo. Una joven de tés pálida, mi cabello era negro y mi ojo izquierdo era azul y el otro extrañamente era rojo, mire lo que traía puesto y era un short negro, una playera gris y una gabardina negra con capucha. Mire más detalladamente mi entorno y en una esquina habían barias cosas abultadas, mi re que eran y mi sorpresa fue que me encontré con una mochila, mire lo que había dentro y lo que encontré fue latas de comida, un pequeño botiquín con lo necesario, una billetera y lo demás era ropa común.

- ¿Qué rayos?

Alado de la mochila había lo que parecía ser una espada, la tome y la saque de la funda, tenia un nombre grabado "lilit" suponía que era el nombre de la espada o ¿sería acaso el mio? No lo sabia pero todo estaba muy confuso, mis recuerdos eran bagos, solo recuerdo diminutas ecenas en las que paresia estar peleando…

- Katherine – ess palabras salieron porsi solas de mi boca y entonces recordé que ese era mi nombre… tome mis cosas en las cuales también había chunches que extrañamente sabia que eran para ponerme la espada en la cintura y los otros eran compartimentos con dagas para las piernas… me acerque a una ventana y mire el cielo, era de noche, la luna brillaba en su punto mas alto dándole luz a mi entorno pero aun asi se me asia extraño que pudiera ver bien en la oscuridad.

Sali de lo que alpareser era un edificio, no sabia que podría esperarme pero… sentía un sentimiento extraño e inexplicable…

/

(tiempesito después xD)

Ya había pasado un tiempo y descubri barias cosas de mi… era agil demasiado para ser sinsera, tenia un buen uso de la espada, tenia buena puntería con las dagas y lo mas extraño era ese gozo que sentía al dañar a la gente… lo descubri porque un dia unos tipos quisieron sobrepasarse y raramente los asesine sin compasión alguna.

Pero volviendo al presente. E estado caminando por un arduo tiempo llege a una ciudad que para mi suerte tenia un bosque muy grande, lo que se me iso raro es que antes de entrar al bosque habían barios letreros que desian "no entrar" "área restringida" "asesino en serie" etc… mamadas en mi parecer y obviamente ignorando la cinta de policías y las rejas que separaban el bosque de la ciudad, entre. Seguro aquí podría descansar bien.

Camine un rato hasta que encontré el perfecto lugar para dormir, un arbor con gruesas ramas perfectas para que alguien se acueste, antes de subir el árbol note una nota que desia "el te mira sin ojos" me dio igual y trepe al árbol para posteriormente dormir… lo que no sabia era que me observaban de cercas…

* * *

xD ¿Qué tal? Ya volvió creepy house … miren, no me había gustado como quedo asi que borre el fic y pues me dieron ganas de volverlo a subir solo que esta bes si lo subiré bien y no are mis mierdas de escritura… espero y les haya llamado la atención y espero que algún lector que lo leyó antes de que borrara el primero este aquí leyendo esto y se alegre de que desidi volver a subir este fic el cual se había quedado en el capitulo 5 pero bueno porfabor comenten atte. Sumiré chan


	2. primer encuentro

Creepy house cap. 1

- diálogos

(Comentarios)

"algo resaltante"

/ Cambio de escena

***Pensamientos***

* * *

(Sueño)

No veía nada… solo un intenso color negro, no tenía recuerdos entonces era claro que mis sueños estaban en negro pero, imágenes aparecían desapareciendo con la misma rapidez con la que llegaron… en esas imágenes lo único que podía visualizar eran imágenes distorsionadas que se me figuraban a una persona bastante extraña, solo veía sus grandes ojos negros y una gran sonrisa, ambos bordados en una máscara.

Desperté sobresaltada a causa de que sentí que me movían, caí de la rama del árbol pero por suerte aterrice bien. Mire a mi alrededor y vi que era temprano, una espesa niebla se había apoderado del bosque y yo solo me limite a observar, mientras paseaba la mirada logre divisar una figura pero cuando centre la vista en ella simplemente no estaba.

Kat: ok…

Tome mis cosas y comencé a caminar adentrándome en el bosque, con suerte encontraría una cabaña o algo así seguro que debe haber un cazador por aquí. Seguí caminando pero me sentía extrañamente observada y era sumamente incomodo, como si alguien se escondiera entre la niebla, me aburrí y empecé a cantar en voz baja una canción que extrañamente sabia.

Kat: Yume wa kaze… Hikari michibiku… Sora to kumo o koete yuku… Anata no koe hibike… Shi ta wa se to… I ya na omoide… Yasashii ima na – mi canto se vio interrumpido por el ruido de una rama, pare de caminar.

Volví a oír otro ruido e instantáneamente lance una daga la cual quedo clavada en un árbol.

Kat: veo que no estoy sola del todo… - tome la daga que estaba en el árbol y esta bes sentí la presencia de alguien detrás de mí. Gire mi vista Asia atrás para toparme con algo que no me esperaba.

(Slender pov)

Anoche una joven peculiar entro al bosque, le binó valiendo un reverendo cacahuate la nota que estaba en el árbol en el que luego se durmió. La intente despertar exitosamente, me sorprendió su agilidad y la pude ver bien y me dio mucha curiosidad. Accidentalmente pise una rama y me sorprendió el echo de que sin dudarlo lanzara una daga… gracias a zalgo que me puedo tele transportar xD pero mi suerte no duro mucho ya que me en lele en mis pensamientos y ya cuando me di cuenta me estaba mirando. Lo que se me izo raro es que no me miraba con miedo o una pisca de nervios si no con una cara de wtfk.

(kat pov)

Al voltear me quede con cara de wtfk al ver a un hombre alto demasiado a mi parecer pero este no tenia rostro y su piel era completamente blanca aparte de que bestia un traje. Al parecer todavía estaba soñando… o eso creo. Me talle los ojos y al abrirlos ya no había nadie.

Kat: ok… creo que todavía estaba dormida

Fui callada por el sonido de mi estomago que me exigía comida, para mi mala suerte cuando revise mi mochila ya no tenia nada, no quería ir a la ciudad ya que era temprano y pues se arma todo un relajo. Esperen se me olvidaba algo… estoy en un bosque, eso significa que hay animales, y eso significa… ¡COMIDA! Sin vacilarme tome mis cosas y fui en busca de un animalito que fuera comestible. Tome unas cuantas dagas y trepe a un árbol, estuve observando detalladamente asta que bi pasar a un tierno conejo blanco pasar el cual se quedo quieto en unos arbustos.

Kat: ay pero que lendo :3 seria una lastima que alguien lo matara - Cinco minutos mas tarde ya me encontraba asando al pobre en una fogata. – dicen que el conejo es muy rico asado ^-^

Después de no mucho tiempo solo quedaron los huesos del conejo que ahora yacía en mi estomago xD. ya eran como las 3 y me dieron ganas de ir a la ciudad a explorarla.

/

La ciudad era normal, lo que me llamaba la atención es que no había mucha gente por las calles, también había muchos letreros en la calle que desean advertencias de que han habido muchos asesinatos por la zona. Me detuve en un puesto de televisiones donde en el aparador habían barias tv que mostraban las noticias, lo único de decían eran reportajes de asesinatos y todo ese tipo de cosas. A si me la pase el resto del día merodeando por la ciudad para conocerla mejor, para mi suerte soy buena recordando así que me memorice barios atajos y escondites que me podrían servir pero lo mas interesante era de que toda la ciudad estaba rodeada por el bosque, para ser mas especifica la ciudad estaba rodeada de rejas que separaban la ciudad del bosque.

Cuando me di cuenta ya había oscurecido y algo muy curioso es que desde las 7:00 hay muy y digo muy poca gente por las calles, como si le tuvieran miedo a algo… pero no estoy segura de que.

Seguí caminando hasta que encontré una casa un tanto apartada de las demás. Entre por la ventana la cual estaba me costo algo de trabajo abrirla ya que estaba atrancada, al entrar mire que estaba en una sala, recorrí el primer piso de la casa la cual era solo la sala de estar, una cocina y una puerta para ir al sótano. Subí sigilosamente asía el segundo piso donde había un largo pasillo con cuatro puertas. Entre en la primera y me tope con la habitación de una linda pareja dormida, no tenia ganas de torturarlos asi que solo les corte la cabeza con mi fiel compañera.

(narrador pov)

Desde la ultima habitación una pequeña niña dormía plácidamente en su cama, su sueño fue interrumpido por unos ruidos extraños, su edad no superaba los 7 años. Se cubrió con las cobijas completamente y por debajo de las cobijas abraso a su osito de felpa. Oyó un rechinido por el pasillo y segundo de eso a alguien entrar en la habitación de a lado, el miedo empero a recorrer cada parte de su pequeño ser al imaginarse lo peor, lentamente bajo de la cama y comenzó a caminar descalza por el suelo frio asta llegar a la puerta, la abrió cuidando de no aser ningún ruido y fue por el pasillo a la habitación de a lado, la puerta estaba entre habierta asi que la habrio completamente, la habitación estaba oscura y solo una tenue luz la iluminaba por la ventana, no podía ver con claridad y dio un paso asia la habitasion pero fue detenida cuando su pie choco con algo, curiosa also lo que se encontraba y lo miro detalladamente, su rostro se horroriso al ver lo que tenia en las manos y lo solto al instante, solo se vio como la cabeza de el antiguo propietario de la abitasion rodo por el suelo hasta llegar a los pies de la autora de tal ecena. La niña comenso a derramar lagrimas y estaba apunto de llorar pero le cubrió la boca evitando cualquier sonido.

Kat: shhh…

(kat pov)

Después de limpiar la casa me dispuse a darme un largo baño. Cuando me sumergi en el agua de la tina me puse a pensar lo que había pasado estos últimos días desde que desperté en el edificio, mis recuerdos todavía no eran claros pero creo que estaba bien asi sin recordar nada, una nueva vida, nuevos recuerdos, pero… hay algo que me tiene angustiada, un extraño presentimiento que no puedo ignorar.

Después de darme un largo baño, tome prestada una que otra ropa y labe la mia, después de eso fui a la cocina y para mi suerte había comida en el refri asi que la calente, prendi la tv para ver que hay de nuevo en las noticias pero no había ningún noticiero, solo repeticiones de programas, esto cada bes se me asia mas raro, cuando se seco mi ropa me la puse y tome toda la comida que pude, estaba a punto de irme pero escuche ruidos en la parte de arriba. Fui a donde probenian los ruidos, era en el cuarto donde había matado a la niñita y a su hermano, entre abri la puerta y note que había alguien dentro solo pude ver de reojo lo que paresia ser una sudadera blanca y un cuchillo, serre la puerta sigilosamente y retrosedi pero una tabla rechino alertando a la persona dentro del cuarto.

Kat: shet – susurre para mi misma

Me escondi en la habitasion de a lado, empese a escuchar como unos pasos se aproximaban a mi posision, hasta que finalmente esa persona entro a la habitasion, me había escondido en un armario y por el pequeño hueco entre las dos puertas pude apresiar bien a la persona que estaba en el cuarto. Paresia ser un joven mas o menos de mi edad, estaba vestido con una polera blanca y pantalones negros, lo mas llamativo era su rostro que a pesar de que estuviera oscuro podía verlo claramente, una piel blanca como la nieve con ojos bordeados de un intenso negro y una sonrisa tallada.

- se que estas a qui – dijo con una vos aspera, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

(jeff pov)

Sali a desestresarme un rato, entre a una casa aparentemente habitada pero mi sorpresa fue que al entrar me tope con la sorpresa de que me habían ganado las presas, pero todavía había una presencia en la casa la cual segui asta una habitasion que paresia ser la de una pequeña niña.

Jeff: se que estas a qui - Escuche como se habría el armario que se encontraba a mi espalda

Kat: me as pillado

Por unos momentos ubo un cilensio sepulcral que fue callado por el sonido de un filo rosar contra algo, reaccione rápidamente y bloque un ataque de la persona que se encontraba a mis espaldas, mire triunfante a la joven que me ataco pero mi triunfo no duro mucho al ver que ella tenia lo que paresia ser una espada.

Jeff: ***mierda o_o***

La habitasion se lleno de tensión y nadie movia ni un solo musculo, repentinamente empeso a llover, un rayo provoco la luz suficiente para ke lograra ver claramente el rostro de mi oponente por unos instante, era una joven de ojos azul y rojo de los cuales el rojo paresia resaltar en la oscuridad.

Kat: pero miren nada mas… sonrisitas trataba de robarme mis victimas

Jeff: yo que tu tendría cuidado con quien me meto

Kat: que malo que no eres yo - En solo un instante que quite la guardia en un movimiento rápido trato de atacarme denuevo pero igual bloque el ataque. ***esto se pone interesante***

Ambos estábamos dispuestos a pelear, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, estábamos hapunto de peear pero la estupida sirena de la polisia anunsio su llegada, me quede en mis pensamientos escuchando como trataban de entrar por la entrada, cuando reaccione pensé en salir por la ventana pero alguien se me había adelantado.

Kat: suerte y sayonara – seguido de eso salio por la ventana no sin antes bloquearla, trate de abrirla pero la única manera de salir era por la ventana ya que los polis habían entrado.

Policía 1: ¡NO SE MUEVA!

Jeff: nos vemos – me arroje por la ventana callendo perfectamente a pesar de que era el segundo piso, para mi mala suerte había barios polis afuera.

Policía: ¡ALTO A I!

Jeff: mierda o_o – patitas para que las quiero

* * *

Bueno asta aquí el capitulo uno… baya creo que si esta quedando ejor que la primera bes que o empese a subir, pero bueno espero que les aya gustado y comenten porfa que asi se si quieren que continue y si no quieren que continue simplemente díganme o no comenten Q^Q sayo. Me a la mitad me dio hueva corregir mis faltas de ortografía aparte me tardaría mas y no alcansaria a subir capa si que déjenme a mi y mi analfabetismo ¬¬


	3. debil

Creepy house cap. 2

- diálogos

(Comentarios)

"algo resaltante"

/ Cambio de escena

***Pensamientos***

* * *

(Kat pov)

Después de salir por la ventana empecé a correr por los techos de la casa aprovechando de que estaban siguiendo al tipo raro… bueno no digo que o sea de lo más normal pero si hablamos de rareza yo digo que él me gana, volviendo al tema estuve corriendo bastante hasta llegar a el pequeño campo que estaba antes del bosque, había muy pocos árboles, me subí en uno de estos y trate de descansar, al poco tiempo parece que sonrisitas uso la misma ruta de escape que yo. Yago jadeante y se sentó bajo un árbol cercano al que yo estaba, note que su brazo sangraba a borbotones cuando mire más detalladamente me di cuenta de que tenía incrustado un enorme trozo de vidrio. ***que imbécil***

Jeff: te escuche

Kat: perdona… es que ha beses pienso en vos alta xD

Jeff: pues que se t valla quitando esa maña, no querrás que la gente piense mal de ti

Kat: me importa una mierda lo que la gente piense de mi – tome una rama y con una daga empecé a sacarle punta dando a entender que estaba aburrirme

Estaba centrada en mi actividad hasta que escuche un quejido, al parecer sonrisitas trataba de sacarse el vidrio, deje mi antigua actividad y empecé a mirar atentamente como intentaba sacar el vidrio incrustado en su brazo. Paso un rato y apenas toco el vidrio y soltaba un quejido a lo cual yo respondía con una risita.

Jeff: ¿de qué te ríes?

Kat: de que estas bien bestia

Jeff: y me dirás que tú eres una experta enfermera ¿no? ¬¬

Kat: no… o si lo fuera no lo sabría, si quieres lo intento pero no me ago responsable si queda peor

Jeff: ha ha ha que graciosa

Kat: gracias ¬¬ - baje del árbol y me hacer que, el solo me ignoro hasta que tome su brazo para examinar mejor la herida – déjame ver… al parecer habrá que suturar y aparte si te quitamos el trozo de cristal quedarían fragmentos y habría que abrir más la herida para sacarlos.

Jeff: ¿Cómo sabes?

Kat: a saber… solo lo se

Jeff: ¿acaso eres bruja? xD

Kat: no… solo que no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, hace un mes desperté en un edificio abandonado en otra ciudad

Jeff: a fíjate, no me interesa ¬¬

Kat: bueno, con o sin tu permiso me largo de aquí… ¡suerte con lo del brazo! O y se está empezando a infectar será mejor que saques de una bes el cristal

Jeff: o_o

(Jeff pov)

Después de que se fue me quede ahí sentado pensando en cómo rayos sacaría el maldito cristal de mi brazo, termine prefiriendo ir a casa. Camine por todo el bosque hasta llegar a una cabaña muy grande, algo deteriorada pero acogedora. Entre de muy mal humor y fui directo a la cocina, tome un cuchillo limpio de la cocina… claro que no usaría el mío ya que quien sabe desde cuando no lo limpio y pues a tocado la sangre de muchas personas y pues hay que ser razonables ¿no? Bueno pero volviendo al presente. Con el cuchillo saque el cristal y justo como había dicho la otra tipa había fragmentos en mi brazo los cuales tuve que sacar cortando más la herida.

Tim: ¡¿Qué mierda haces?!... nombre estas bien bestia

Jeff: solo necesito suturar ¬¬

Tim: ¿acaso sabes cómo?

Jeff: emmm… no o_o

Tim: espera ahí creo que slender ya llegó

Jeff: no necesito de su ayuda

Tim: aja si ¬¬

Jeff: ok… ya que insistes xD - Después entro slender a la cocina, suspiro molesto cuando vio el desastre que había dejado con mi sangre

/

Después de un rato ya tenía mi brazo vendado y me encontraba jugando con la consola, aproximo que eran como la una de la madrugada o más, los demás ya se encontraban durmiendo a excepción de ben quien estaba en la pc. A pesar de ser un asesino digamos que cierto sin cara nos obliga a ir al colegio… la verdad no entiendo por qué -_-

Ben: y quien te a echo eso – dijo señalando mi brazo

Jeff: me vi obligado a saltar por una ventana… atravesándola

Ben: que mala suerte… sabes, una rara chica a estado paseándose por el bosque, de echo ahorita la acabo de ver

Jeff: ¿enserio? No la he visto

Ben: no sé si fue mi imaginación pero uno de sus ojos era rojo… bueno claro que yo no me quedo atrás xD

Jeff: conque anda por aquí ¿eh?

Ben: si, eso fue lo que dije

Jeff: pues debo ir a cobrar cuentas pendientes

Ben: ¿ella te izo eso?… ¡HAHAHAHA!

Jeff: déjame decirte que tenía una espada

Ben: o_o…. Igual te viste muy gay xD

Jeff: -_- no te vuelvo a decir nada… por cierto ¿y masky y Hoody?

Ben: están haciendo guardia… ya sabes lo de siempre

/

(Pov masky)

Estábamos en el bosque vigilando a que no haya nadie por ahí invadiendo el bosque de slender. Estaba revisando que todas las notas estuviesen en su lugar, después de un rato me senté a descansar bajo un árbol y me quede en silencio por unos minutos, empecé a oír una respiración aparte de la mía, mire Asia los lados y no logre divisar a nadie, guarde silencio nuevamente y note que el ruido venia de encima de mi… y ahí estaba una joven un poco menor que yo dormida en la rama de arriba.

Masky: ok, esto es nuevo o_o – al parecer hable demasiado fuerte ya que empezó a despertar, comencé a caminar asía atrás pero no faltaba la pinche ramita ruidosa. Al instante de que el sonido de la ramita sonara algo afilado salió disparado rosando mi mejilla… o bueno de la máscara xD.

Kat: acaso esta es una convención de raros…

Masky: tú no te quedas atrás… ¬¬ hablando de rarezas ¿Qué ases en este bosque?

Kat: no sé si te percataste de que dormía

Masky: bueno da igual… mala suerte la tuya ahora no podrás salir… en vida

Kat: aja si claro… te puedes callar trato de dormir – acaso esta tipa se lo tomaba a juego o todavía seguía dormida O_O

Masky: parece que no has entendido… no tienes escapatoria

Kat: eso crees… y que aras ¿eh?

Masky: ¿es un reto?

Kat: tómalo como quieras yo voy a dormir

Masky: joder con tigo… que acaso tienes miedo porque eres débil

Kat: ¿débil yo?... – en eso se bajó del árbol – ben y compruébalo

Masky: como gustes

(Kat pov)

Se abalanzo asía a mí y lo esquive fácilmente, cuando estuvo a punto de caer lo golpe en la espalda tan fuerte como pude con el codo. Callo al instante y empezó a tratar de respirar pero claro que no lo dejaría así…

* * *

Y bien al fin termine… perdonen si no han estado quedando bien los capítulos es que e estado con falta de inspiración sebera xD pero hago lo mejor que puedo ojala comprendan.

KAREN: Waaa me encanto *w*. Espero el próximo cap.

Sumiré: me alegra que te guste owo

ROXI: Actualiza porfis me gusto tu fic muy bueno

Sumiré: pos ya actualise xD que bueno que te gusto no sabes lo felis que me hacen rews asi :3

CERBERUSBLOOD: sigue adelante con la seria, esta intrigante y con una buena trama. hasta otro dia entre los dias.

sumire: genial… ya la había subido y me kede en el cap 5 pero me quedo horrible y borre el fic y pues ahora lo subo de nuevo pero bien y no con mis mierdas de escritura xD… tu y tu frase xD

DEJENME DESIRLES QUE SI NO COMENTAN NO CAP ¿CAPISHI?


	4. proxi

Creepy house cap. 3

- diálogos

(Comentarios)

"algo resaltante"

/ Cambio de escena

*Pensamientos*

Sin basilarme lo patee directo en la cara pude ver como escupio sangre para luego tirarse al suelo, estaba boca abajo tosiendo y tratando de respirar, me posisione sobre el y lo gire para que me viera.

Kat: ¿te sigo paresiendo devil?

Masky: d-devil

Kat: creo ke suplicas por mas - Me levante y espere a que se recuperara, cuando finalmente se paro y comenso a respirar con normalidad de puse en posision de pelea y comense a retarlo

Masky: todavía tienes tiempo para disculparte

Kat: no me agas reir… - El solto el primer golpe, dio un puñetaso el cual detube con una mano sosteniendo su puño – todavía tienes tiempo para disculparte – dije con ironia, sin soltar su puño le di un rodillaso en el estomago, antes de que cayera lo tome del cabello y lo mire a la cara – supongo que no te disculparas ¿verdad?

Masky: vete a la mierda

(Hoody pov)

Ya casi era ora de volver a casa y masky no llegaba, pensé que se había quedado dormido seguramente asi que fui a buscarlo, cuando crei encontrarlo pensé que estaba golpeando un árbol o algo asi por los ruidos pero casi me da un infarto cuando bi que estaban golpeando brutalmente a masky pero no cualquier persona si no que una mujer le estaba metiendo una madrisa *que humillante xD* me quede viendo como idiota viendo como lo golpeaban hasta que un objeto paso belosmente por mi rostro asiéndome una leve cortada en la mejilla

Kat: ¿te unes a la fiesta?

Masky: no te quedes ai parado y hayudame ¬¬

Hoody: creo que alguien me yama o_o… - patitas para que las quiero, si alguien podía golpear asi a masky seguro yo quedaría peor teniendo encuenta de que nunca le e ganado a masky en una pelea -_-

Kat: conque quieres huir… - no importaba cuanto corriera ella seguía atrás de mi, sen un abrir y serra de ojos ya estaba frente mio y no me dio tiempo de detenerme ya que con una enorme bara la puso en frente estreyandome con ella directamente en el estomago.

Cai al suelo, ese choque me había sacado el aire y también toda la cena de hace rato, cuando al fin pude respirar bien mire asia arriba y ai estaba ella apuntándome a la cara con una espada a solo centímetros de mi rostro, cerre los ojos esperando algún ataque pero solo resibi cilensio, abri los ojos y me alibie al verla, unos tentáculos la sostenían de brasos, piernas y cara dejándola inmóvil.

Hoody: uff… salvado… de nuevo -.-

A mis espaldas yego masqui con dificultad para caminar y jadeando, se veía como desirlo… bien madreado xD al yegar asta donde estaba cayo de rodillas al piso. Mire a la joven que casi nos mata, estaba siendo asfixiada y después de un rato se desmayo y slender la dejo caer sin ningún cuidado al piso.

Hoody/masky: ¡nos as salvado, estamos agradesidos! xD – justo después de desir eso algo nos dio un mape a los dos.

Slender: explíquenme ¡COMO ES QUE UNA SIMPLE MUJER LES PUEDE GANAR!

Masky: emm…

Slender: ¡CALLATE!

Masky: -.-

Slender: PUEDO CREER QUE SEAN TAN INCOMPETENTES!

Masky/Hoody: gomenasai masta -.- (imagínenselos incados, con cabeza baja, en fila y siendo regañados por slender sama xD)

Slender: NECESITO A ALGIEN QUE NO SEA IGUAN DE INCOMPETENTE QUE USTEDES… QUE SERA SERIO CON SU TRABAJO, AGIL, FUERTE Y CLARO ¡MEJOR QUE USTEDES DOS!

Masky/Hoody: hi -.- - en eso la otra tipa empeso a despertar y slender la vio con curiosidad

Slender: mmm… tráiganla, ¿si pueden hacer eso?

Masky: ok – se lebanto y con la misma bara con la que me golpeo anteriormente le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándola nuevamente inconsiente.

(kat pov)

Comense a despertar, lentamente habri los ojos, tarde un poco en asimilar de que no sabia donde estaba, comense a observar la habitasion el la que estaba. Estaba en una cama en un cuarto aparentemente oscuro. Escuche pasos atrás de la puerta y al instante me ise la dormida, alguien entro en la habitasion y dejo algo en la mesita de alado, justamente cuando se bolteo me levante y lo tome de la camisa y bi que era el mismo tipo que golpe la noche anterior.

Masky: haber, tranquila… solo relájate

Kat: ¡¿Qué ago aquí?!

Masky: y-yo

Kat: ¡no titubes y dime las cosas! – escuche unos aplausos detrás de mi, mire confundida al mismo tipo raro sin cara

Slender: deverian aprender de ella… es este tipo de personas a las que necesito

Kat: ¿a que te refieres?

Slender: como beras, ayer le diste una palisa a mis incompetentes proxies

Kat: y ¬¬

Slender: necesito personas como tu y quería ver si

Kat: ni mergas… sayonara

Masky: jajajajaja! xD

Slender: cállate

Masky: -.- ok

Sali de la habitasion y fui asta la puerta de entrada de la casa dispuesta a salir pero otrabes aparesio ese tipo enfrente de la puerta.

Kat: muévete ¬¬

Slender: bueno si no accedes tendre que matarte

Kat: asi, me importa una mierda ¬¬

Slender: vamos…

Kat: y que resibo a cambio

Slender: puedes quedarte aquí… solo tienes que hacer unos trabajitos por mi

Kat: y porque no los haces tu si supuestamente eres mejor que yo

Slender: mmm… no se, yo creo que no puedo mesclarme en la gente con mi apariencia

Kat: buen punto… creo que lo pensare

Slender: bueno pues solo tienes estos momentos

Kat: ahh… no dejaras de esar jodiendo ¿verdad?

Slender: no

Kat: ok me quedo ¬¬

Masky: ¿enserio aceptas? O_o ¿asi na mas?

Kat: si… ¿Por qué no?

Hoody: raro o_o

Kat: ¿eso es una serpiente? – señale asia el lado contrario a la puerta, todos voltearon y al instante Sali corriendo de la casa. Nisiquiera me di el lujo de mirar asia atrás y segui corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Estaba casi llegando a las rejas que separaban el bosque de el pequeño parque, a solo unos pasos y algo me tomo del pie y me arrastro devuelta al bosque.

Slender: buen intento

Kat: y me quedan muchos mas trucos bajo la manga

Slender: ¿asi? ¿Cómo cual?

Kat: ¡¿Cómo este?! – de mi manga saque una daga y se la clave directo en su "rostro" al instante me solto pero no pude ni correr al ver que sencillamente se saco la daga del "rostro" sin siquiera una pisca de dolor. – hay no mames ¬¬

Slender: ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?

Kat: no… ¡tambien tengo esto! – desenfunde mi espada y le corte un braso, este al caer iso un ruido estruendoso, sonreí satisfactoriamente pero no duro mucho ya que bi como el braso que se encontraba en el suelo se desbanesio como polvo negro con el viento, lo mire a el y estaba como nuevo. – ok… me rindo ¬¬

Bueno hasta aquí el cap xD lo quería hacer mas largo pero de repente se me acabaron las ideas y pues me paresio bien asi que asi lo dejare por ahora. Ahora responderé sus rewts (no se escribe asi pero ya me acostumbre xD)

KAREN: Olap - que mas? Bien...me alegro xD te esta quedando genial...y bueno yo diria que mejor que el anterior

Sumiré: no se si te refieres al de amiga de las creepypastas o QUE ERAS UNA DE ESAS LECTORAS FANTAS MA QUE NO COMENTABA Y ME DEPRIMI Y POR ESO BORRE EL FIC Y AHORA LO ESTOY BOLBIENDO A SUBIR. espero tu respuesta ^-^

CERBERUSBLOOD:

pobre masky... a bueno la vida sigue y cuando apareceran mas personajes, lo vemos como un poco vacio en lo que se trata en personajes, no crees que deberias poner mas pero bueno sigue siendo muy buena la historia.

hasta otro dia entre los dias.

posdata: mas que una frase es un "hasta otro dia hasta luego" y "entre los dias tal vez alguna semana, mes o año"

sumiré: see… me gusta hacerlo sufrir xDy si planeo integrar a mas y estabes incluiré a nina en la familia creepy y a jane y pues no estoy segura si a liu -_- … y lo de la frase ya se a lo que se refiere o mas bien a que te refieres y pues yo le digo frase porque… na mas como lo mensionas mucho y pues tu entiendes ¿no?... y habeses pienso que eres muy frio -.-

no me dio tiempode corregir mi ortografía asi que no me estén linchando xD


	5. parte de la familia

Creepy house cap. 4

- diálogos

(Comentarios)

"algo resaltante"

/ Cambio de escena

*Pensamientos*

**Recuerdos**

* * *

(Kat pov)

La verdad no comprendí muy bien como es que había llegado asta este punto. Me encontraba siendo arrastrada de un pie devuelta a la casa del tipo raro, no ponía ninguna resistencia puesto a que no tenia ninguna posibilidad contra este tipo según tengo entendido, me dio igual y solo me relaje mientras era arrastrada, seguro me costaría trabajo limpiar mi gabardina ya que asta mis manos se arrastraban.

Kat: oye… yo puedo caminar por mi cuenta ¬¬

Slender: bueno, quiero evitarme la molestia de que intentes escapar

Kat: ok… - bostece pesadamente, la verdad que ya me estaba aburriendo, de mi bolsillo saque una caja de puckis y empecé a comer tranquilamente mientras miraba el cielo, estaba despejado a comparación de ayer que estaba todo lleno de niebla.

**- mira qué bonito cielo…**

**Kat: prefiero cuando es de noche**

Kat: prefiero cuando es de noche… - esas palabras salieron de mi boca por si solas

Slender: bien… llegamos – cuando entro a la casa todavía me traía arrastrando y mi cabeza choco con el escalón que había en la entrada. Luego de eso por fin me soltó y pude levantarme

Kat: perfecto, mi gabardina se agujero ¬¬

Slender: bien si te Bas a quedar creo que deberías conocer a los demás y a la casa

Kat: ¿demás? O_o

Slender: no creerás que solo vivo con esos incompetentes

Masky: y dale con eso ¬¬

Me enseño toda la casa, era bastante grande a mi parecer. La planta baja estaba conformada por una gran cocina, un comedor bastante grande, una gran sala con unos sillones grandes con una mesa de centro, un área de estar llena de videojuegos, consolas y una pc, también había una gran biblioteca además de un pequeño estudio. En el otro piso habían barias habitaciones, en total eran 10 las cuales no me mostro pero lo peor de todo era que solo había un baño ¬¬

Slender: bueno… puedes usar esta habitación por ahora – me llevo hasta la última habitación del pasillo, al entrar serró la puerta a mis espaldas justo cuando deje de escuchar sus pasos fui directo hacia la ventana que daba a la parte de atrás de la casa, intente abrirla pero estaba serrada desde fuera y si la rompía seria como decir "ben por mi que me estoy escapando" fui Asia la puerta y intente abrir pero estaba cerrada.

Kat: CON UNA JODIDA - *tengo que idear un plan para salir de aquí… aunque tal bes no sea tan malo* mire la habitación detenidamente, solo había una cama, un ropero y una pequeña mesa.

Me senté en la cama y me puse a pensar en lo que había susedido, ¿Cómo es que acabe aquí? La verdad no lo comprendo pero al parecer ahora estoy prisionera en una habitasion, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de pisadas en la parte de habajo.

(slender pov)

Estaba preparando la cena de esta noche, ya había pasado un buen rato desde que esta enserrada en la habitación, me pregunto que estará haciendo. Los demás ya estaban en la sala de estar con sus desmadres como de costumbre mientras que yo solo terminaba de preparar de cenar.

Sally: ne ¿ya esta la comida?

Slender: ya casi… porque no juegas de lo de mientras ¿vale?

Sally: ¡hi!

Slender: *creo que se me a olvidado algo… no creo que no*

(Sally pov)

Fui a la sala con los demás, todos estaban ocupados jugando videojuegos o asiendo otra cosa.

Sally: ¿quieren jugar con migo?^-^

…

Sally: -_- # - me acerque discretamente asía atrás del sillón donde se encontraba Jeff con una consola portátil, estaba tan concentrado en el juego que seria una lastima si alguien lo interrumpiera. – LAS TRAES – tome su capucha y se la puse tapándole la cara en el acto, corrí asía el otro lado de la habitación y el se paro echando humos.

Jeff: ¡PORQUE HACES ESO!

Sally: ben me dijo que lo hiciera

Jeff: ¡TU! - señalo a ben el cual solo se tenso y empezó a temblar al ver la cara de enfado de jeff - ¡YA CASI ACABABA EL NIVEL Y AHORA TENDRE QUE REPETIRLO!

Ben: e-e-espera

Corrí asía la parte de arriba antes de que se dieran cuenta de que fui la responsable, cuando subí solo pude escuchar al grito de ben y el golpe que recibió, reí entre dientes hasta que escuche que Jeff me llamaba.

Jeff: ¡BEN ACA MOCOSA!

Sally: ups – corrí para esconderme en una habitación, fui asta la que estaba al final del pasillo, me pareció raro ver que la puerta estaba cerrada, atravesé la puerta sin ningún problema y entre a la habitación, estaba oscura y así no veía nada, escuche los pasos de Jeff acercarse e intento abrir la puerta pero como no lo consiguió fue ha buscarme en otra habitación.

Sally: uff… me salve

(kat pov)

Estaba sentada en la esquina de la habitación asta que me percate de que alguien mas había entrado, quede en silencio, por suerte estaba sentada en el suelo abrasando mis rodillas, con la capucha puesta y con la cabeza agachada dejando ninguna posibilidad de ser vista en la oscuridad. Bi a una pequeña niña algo sucia, con un vestido rosa, pelo castaño claro y ondulado sentada frente a la puerta con el oído pegado a esta.

Sally: uff – me levante sigilosamente asta quedar atrás de ella, al desenfundar mi espada sonreí y le apunte a ella y se percato de mi presencia.

(slender pov)

Estaba cocinando lo de la cena, Jeff entro a la cocina y del refrigerador tomo un cartón de leche y comenzó a beber directamente de el.

Slender: ¡oye!, te he dicho que no hagas eso

Jeff: .I. me da igual – iba a responderle pero escuche el grito de Sally proveniente de la parte de arriba.

Slender: ¿Dónde esta?

Jeff: si normal recuerdo se escondió en la habitación desocupada

(kat pov)

La ataque con la espada pero esta simplemente la atravesó como si fuera aire. Gruñí al no ver resultados, ella solo estaba hincada temblando y tapándose los oídos. El tipo raro entro al curto y io a la niña en esas condiciones y solo me lanzo una "mirada" asesina, eso me vino valiendo pero lo que me resulto interesante fue que sonrisitas entro detrás de el tipo raro.

Kat: miren a quien trajo el viento "sonrisitas"

Jeff: ¡TU OTRA BES!

Sally: T-T – fue y se escondió tras de el tío raro, yo todavía trataba de asimilar el porque lilit la atravesó sencillamente como si fuese aire.

Slender: sabia que se me había olvidado algo o_o

Kat: baya que se te olvido que me tenias en cautiverio ¬¬

Jeff: ¡KE COÑO ASE ELLA AQUÍ!

Slender: bueno… seré un proxy

Jeff: me niego a convivir con ella – me señalo a mi y empezó a discutir con el tipo raro, sin que me diera cuenta ya había mas personas raras detrás de ellos mirándome a mi y como discutían.

Ben: ne slender… ¿Quién es ella?

Slender: bueno… será un proxies, va a entrenar a esos incompetentes de ahí – señaló a los tipos que había golpeado esperen ¡¿Qué?!

Masky/Hoody/kat: ¡¿Qué?!

Slender: así es…

Kat: yo no accedí a nada -.-

Slender: pues ayer dijiste que serias mi proxy

Kat: no sé si te diste cuenta que lo dije para intentar escapar ¬¬

Slender: bueno pues te jodes

Jeff: si ya que no quiere estar aquí ¿Por qué no mejor la amarramos un poste y con ella practicamos nuestro tiro? ^-^

Kat: inténtalo – desenfunde una cuarta parte de mi espada y el saco un cuchillo

Slender: nada de peleas aquí… y tu dame todas tus armas – dijo apuntándome a mi

Kat: no -3-

Slender: si así lo quieres – me tomo de un pie y me puso de cabeza pero ningún arma callo

Kat: ¿creíste que eso serviría? – pregunte triunfante pero mi estomago comenzó a sonar exigiéndome comida

Slender: pero tengo otros métodos – chasqueo los dedos y la pequeña niña salio del cuarto, mas tarde regreso con un plato lleno de pasta

Kat: o_o shet… ok ustedes ganan – me soltó sin ningún cuidado y caí de cabeza

/

Ahora me encontraba en la sala, querían que les diera cualquier arma potencial en daño. Lo incomodo era que la familia de raros me miraba fijamente. Suspire cansada y comencé primero quitándome la espada, compartimentos que traía en la piernas llenos de dagas.

kat: eso es todo ^-^

slender: ¬¬

kat: ¬¬ ok – me quite la gabardina y de los costados comencé a quitar barias dagas que estaban en compartimentos ocultos, luego tire la gabardina.

Kat: ¿contento?

Slender: ¬¬

Kat: ok – quite las agujas que estaban incrustadas alrededor de lo ancho de mi cinturón – listo ¬¬

Slender: ¬¬

Kat: ok ok… como joden – de la parte de atrás de los zapatos saque una daga de cada uno delgada que se encontraba incrustada entre la suela (esto se me ocurrió porque mi tenis se rompió y la suela se despego, y como bi que estaba hueco dije "perfecto para esconder cosas xD yo y mi imaginación retorcida)

Slender: perfecto – se me salio una pequeña risa entre dientes y al parecer se dio cuenta. – ye escuche

Kat: CON UNA JODIDA… ok pero que nadie bea ¬¬

Slender: ¿por?

Kat: ok entons me quedo con esta ¬¬

Slender: ¬¬ muv

Kat: un día de estos me vengare ¬¬ - metí mi mano en mi playera y saque una daga (ya saben de donde ¬¬) – ok ya ¿contento?

Slender: si ^-^

Kat: -.-

Sally: ne slender sama… ¿Quién es ella?

Slender: ella es… ammm o_o

Kat: Katherine ¬¬ y la pregunta es ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Ya que estaré prisionera aquí es lo mínimo ¿no?

Slender: el es Jeff

Kat: sonrisitas

Slender: ¬¬ ella es Sally, el es ben, el es Tobby, el es masky, el es Hoody, ella es nina, el es Jack y yo soy slender

* * *

Gueno gueno hasta aquí dejo el cap xD creo que me encanta torturar a los proxies… menos a Tobby xD pero bueno ahora responderé los comentarios ken a mas es uno xD lol.

THESHADOWINYOURDREAMS: Hoodie es un marica! Aunque sea un debil, tuvo que haber ayudado a masky! Si yo fuese slender ya los habria tirado a un barranco o lo que haga slender con los cuerpos xD espero la contii

Sumiré: see me encanta torturarlos xD


	6. inicia el entrenamiento

Creepy house 5

- diálogos

(Comentarios)

"algo resaltante"

/ Cambio de escena

*Pensamientos*

**Recuerdos**

* * *

Después de que me presentaran a todos los integrantes que habitaban en esa casa hubo un largo silesio incomodo, solo me miraban seguramente pensando que hacer o cualquier babosada mientras que yo solo me mantenía cruzada de brazos mirando hacia otro lado mientras a cada segundo me sacaba más de e quicio a punto de explotar.

Nina: *al fin otra mujer, baya que es artante estar rodeada de hombres*

Sally: *otra persona con quien jugar*

Tobby: *y ¿Qué hacemos aquí?* -.-

Masky: *hasta cuando se le quitara el enojo con nosotros a slender sama*

Hoody: *baya que slender está enfadado con nosotros*

Ben: *baya tía que se ha conseguido slender xD*

Jeff: *me niego a pasar el resto de mis días con ella*

Jack: *tango hambre -.-*

Kat: ¡ ¿QUE?! – finalmente había explotado y todos se sobresaltaron cuando los saque de mis pensamientos.

Slender: bueno creo que hay que cenar – todos fueron Asia la cocina y slender tras de ellos, yo me quede en la sala y estaba a punto de caminar sigilosamente hasta la salida – tu también bienes ¬¬

Kat: oblígame ¬¬

Slender: ok

/

Estábamos sentados en la mesa solo que esta bes yo volvía a ser el centro de atención debido a cierta corra de metal que tenía en el cuello sostenida por el tipo raro. Yo estaba sentada en el suelo junto a él con un plato de pasta la cual reusaba a comer.

Nina: ne slender… no crees que sería mejor si se sienta en la mesa ^-^

Slender: no…

Kat: ¬¬ ¿y la correa es necesaria?

Slender: si… quiero evitarme que intentes huir

Kat. ¿Crees que a estas alturas tratare de huir? ¬¬

Slender: si… mejor prevenir que lamentar

Ben: me sorprende su actitud tan tranquila… o_o

Después de que todos terminaron de comer yo seguía sentada en el suelo amarada a la mesa… la verdad que estaba muy cansada y según el tipo raro no me desataría hasta que el terminara de lavar los trastes los cuales eran muchos así que me recosté en el piso e intente dormir.

(Sueño)

Estaba despertando pero… esto no era el frio piso ni la cocina, estaba acostada en una tibia cama y la habitación era amplia, las paredes estaban forradas de un rosa pastel y el piso era de madera oscura, trate de levantarme pero me detuve cuando sentí la presencia de otra persona acostada a mi lado.

- onechan… deja de moverte – dijo una voz conocida a mi lado, *esa vos… la he oído antes pero, no logro… yo* mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme, no podía recordar, sostuve mis cabeza con mis manos, todo a mi alrededor se descerrajaba y yo no podía… me es imposible *porque, porque* era la pregunta que no dejaba mi cabeza.

(Fin del sueño)

Kat: ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Sally: ne… crees que haya enloquecido…

Nina: so, seguro tiene una pesadilla o algún tormento

Sally: ¿tormento?... que es eso

Nina: es cuando una persona tiene miedo de algo que le haya pasado anteriormente ^-^

Sally: mmm… ¿cómo tu cuando te rechazo Jeff?

Nina: -.- *

Kat: …

Sally: e-está despertando…

Kat: ¿Qué miran? ¬¬

Nina/Sally: n-nada ^-^ - dicho eso salieron corriendo a otra parte de la casa

Me senté pesadamente del suelo, mire asía los lados y vi que me encontraba sola en la cocina solo que ya no estaba atada a la mesa. Me levante con un poco de dolor en la cabeza, camine hasta la sala donde estaban todos.

Slender: veo que al fin despertaste…

Kat: gracias por su "hospitalidad" que yo me retiro – tome mis cosas que se encontraban en el suelo y camine tranquilamente hasta la puerta, se me hizo extraño que no me detuvieran, mire asía atrás y ahí estaba justo detrás de mí. – no dejaras de joderme ¿verdad?

Slender: ¿qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo? – extendió su mano y yo la mire por unos segundos *¿acaso será lo correcto lo que voy a hacer?... no sé qué debo tener en la cabeza para hacer lo que estoy apunto* estreche su mano y volví adentro de la casa hasta la sala donde se encontraban todos.

Kat: bueno… ¿y cuando empezamos?

Slender: te parece mañana por la mañana

Kat: me parece bien… - me senté en el suelo alado de un sillón empecé a ver como jugaban videojuegos. Todos me miraron raro y después continuaron con sus asuntos.

/

Me sumergí en el agua caliente de la tina, trate de relajarme un poco y pensar pero no podía, no podía relajarme mientras pensaba así que deje mi mente en blanco por unos momentos.

**Kat: ¿te parece si empezamos de nuevo?...**

**- no, ¡no hay otro comienzo!… ¡NO SE PUEDE AREGLAR NADA!**

Me levante sobresaltada de la bañera, que había sido eso… *esa voz, yo la conozco… pero ¿de quién?* Salí de la bañera y me vestí, fui a mi supuesto cuarto y de mi mochila empecé a buscar algo desesperadamente ¿Qué era? No lo sabía, abecés actuaba sin saber que hago. Continúe buscando hasta que al fondo de la mochila sentí algo, pero estaba escondido entre la tela de la mochila, con una daga rompí la tela y saque un trozo de papel… esperen, no era papel, era… algo más grueso. Cuando lo saque completamente ante mi tenía una fotografía, eran dos personas, de un lado estaba yo y del otro lado… solo había una figura irreconocible debido a que la foto estaba rayada y desgastada. Enfurecida tome la foto y la ice pedacitos con mis manos y luego los arroje asía cualquier parte.

Jeff: mira nada más que humor traes

Kat: mira quien trajo el viento¬¬ me alegra verte

Jeff: jajaja… mira que a mí no me agrada el sarcasmo, el único que lo puede usar soy yo

Kat: oye, no se tu pero yo tengo sueño así que iré a dormir – bostece y me recosté en la cama.

Jeff: tsk… - solo gruño y salió de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta

Kat: ¡la puerta!

Jeff: ¡jodete! – se oyó un portazo y a final de cuentas tuve que pararme a cerrar la puerta.

Kat: a ver cómo me va mañana ¬¬

/

Estábamos en el bosque, según slender tenía que ayudar a sus incompetentes proxies a mejorar. Pero lo que no entendía era por qué todos estaban de público observando.

Kat: bien… ¿Quién quiere empezar?

Masky: debes estar de broma… - dio mirando a slender el cual negó con la cabeza

Kat: ¿algún voluntario, o yo lo escojo?... – no recibí respuesta - ¡tú! L de los lentes naranjas

Tobby: ok… prometo no ser muy rudo – se acercó a unos cuantos pasos de mi – y ¿bien?

Kat: atácame

Tobby: no crees que sea muy precipitado

Kat: ¿o tienes miedo de quedar como tus compañeros?

Tobby: soy mejor que ellos

Kat: demuéstralo - corrió asía mi con el puño en alto, yo me quede quieta para esperar u golpe, cuando llegó hasta donde estaba me dio un puñetazo directo en el rostro. Yo no me moví y todos se quedaron pasmados esperando una reacción mía – y yo pensé que serias más fuerte – lo golpe en el estómago y luego con el codo en la espalda, él se tiro al piso tratando de recuperar el aire.

Jeff: ¬¬ ¿a eso le llamas golpe?

Kat: no… pero si gustas ¿puedes mostrarme para ti que es un golpe?

Jeff: con gusto…

Kat: yo no me moveré… de eso puedes estar seguro

Jeff: ok… mejor para mí – se acercó a mí, yo solo me quede parada como anteriormente - ¿estas segura?

Kat: ¿porque no? – sin que siquiera pudiera prevenirlo su puño se estampo contra mi mejilla, la verdad que no me esperaba que tuviera tanta fuerza, me hizo estampar con el árbol detrás de mí y el labio me comenzó a sangrar.

Todos: o_o

(Jeff pov)

Nina: ¡ese es mi maestro!

Jeff: pensé que soportarías más – sonreí triunfante pero eso no duro mucho, unos aplausos se escucharon detrás de mí, cuando gire ella estaba de pie como si nada con el labio sangrando.

Kat: no está nada mal… - con la manga de su gabardina se limpió la sangre que brotaba de u labio – pero ahora me toca a mí – antes de que pudiera responder me dio un golpe con la misma magnitud que el mío haciéndome terminar igual que ella estampado en un árbol.

Nina: ¡ese es mí…! O_o ¿Jeff?

Jeff: no voy a permitir que una enclenque como tú me humille… - le levante y escupí la sangre que se había acumulado en mi boca.

Kat: ¿eh? – le di un golpe en el estómago y justo cuando se agacho con el brazo derecho le di un gancho en la cara

(Slender pov)

Habían comenzado los entrenamientos con kat, los deje solos un momento y fui por limonada. Cuando llegue me topé con una escena un tanto ortodocsa, Jeff y kat se estaban matando a golpes mientras que los demás les echaban porras.

Slender: ¿QUE COÑO PASA AQUÍ? – todos pararon de hacer lo que hacían y me miraron a mi quien me resaltaba una Benita en la frente.

Kat: o_o… el empezó – señalo a Jeff quien solo la miro enojado

* * *

bueno hasta aquí el cap, no se porque me a dado mucho por subi mas caps de este fic, pero bueno el de amiga de los creepypastas creo que tardara un poco en subir ya que se me a secado el cerebro jejeje bueno creo que cague ese fic y espero no hacer lo mismo con este... otrabes o_o


	7. escondidas

Creepy house cap. 6

(Comentarios)

"algo resaltante"

/ Cambio de escena

*Pensamientos*

**Recuerdos**

* * *

(Kat pov)

Estoy en la sala recibiendo una reprimenda por el escándalo de ayer, a mí me importaba una cacahuate lo que me tengan que decir así que solo me limite a darle el avión mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

Slender: ¿entendieron?

Kat: ¡hi!...

Slender: bueno, empecemos el entrenamiento… ¡sin peleas!

Kat: entonces qué sentido tiene ¬¬

/

Estábamos de nuevo en la parte de atrás, esta bes seria enserio. Los demás miraban atentamente todo lo que hacía.

Kat: primero… una de las cosas que note es que ustedes de plano están bien imbéciles. Tobby

Tobby: ¿Qué?

Kat: antes de atacar nunca debes darle la oportunidad al enemigo de saber que ataque darás… masky

Masky: ¬¬

Kat: debes mejorar tus técnicas y no dejarte llevar por el enojo… Hoody

Hoody: ¿sí?

Kat: deja de ser un marika y pelea

Hoody: -.- - saque unos archivos que me había dado slender hace poco donde decía las habilidades de cada uno entre otras cosas

Kat: según esto, son buenos en temas del sigilo y espiar y todo ese rollo… pero son un asco peleando

Masky: ¿Quién te dio eso?

Slender: cof cof…

Kat: bien… empecemos con el entrenamiento básico

Tobby: y quién demonios dice que eres lo bastante buena para enseñarnos o de donde crees que tengas los conocimientos suficientes

Kat: la verdad no sé, no tengo memoria de mi pasado desde hace un mes ¿otra pregunta? – Hubo silencio – perfecto… algo que tienen que aprender es a no sentir dolor o mejor aún disfrutar el dolor

Hoody: haber haber… nosotros no somos masoquistas

Kat: mínimo acostúmbrense ¬¬

Tobby: y cómo podríamos hacer eso

Kat: yo soy masoquista pero… dicen que cuando sufres dolor a extremos cuando te da un dolor más leve no le das importancia

Masky: y ¿eso cómo? O_o

Kat: ya lo verán ^-^ - de quien sabe dónde saque un látigo y comencé a acercarme lentamente hacia ellos

Todos: o_o

Nina: suerte que tú no me enseñaste así ¿verdad Jeff?

Jeff: porque tú de plano eres masoquista ¬¬

Nina: cierto… pero no a esos extremos, ella da miedo *gritos de fondo*

(Pov Nina)

Me aburrí de ver como kat torturaba a los chicos así que decidí a darme un paseo por el bosque, cuando cruce la puerta de entrada para salir al bosque se escucharon ruidos provenientes de los arbustos, saque mi cuchillo de mi sudadera y me acerque a los arbustos, de estos salió un pequeño y tierno gato negro.

Nina: baya que me has asustado pequeñín – comencé a acariciarla la cabeza, se volvieron a oír los mismos ruidos y el gato repentinamente se erizo y comenzó a gruñir. - ¿Quién esta ahí? – hubo silencio por unos momentos hasta que se vio la sombra de alguien corriendo en dirección contraria a donde yo estaba.

Decidí seguirla pero no encontré nada, ni un rastro de que alguien hubiese estado aquí, no hay huellas no hay nada… *¿Qué es eso?* en un árbol a poca distancia de mi tenía algo grabado, me acerque lo suficiente como para distinguir la forma la cual parecía… era un dibujo, era.

Sally: ¡Nina!

Nina: ¿Sally?... que haces aquí

Sally: te estaba buscando… ¡baka! Que no bes que es hora de comer – me tomo de la manga y comenzó a jalarme hasta la casa pero no pude evitar dar otra mirada a la imagen del árbol, tal bes fue mi imaginación pero juraría que vi una sombra alado de el árbol.

/

(Kat pov)

Estaba sentada en la mesa descansando después de un largo rato de estar entrenando a ese trio de imbéciles, sí que me había cansado.

Kat: baya que me he cansado… ¿no chicos?

Hoody: no me puedo sentar T-T

Kat: todo es mental… deben convencerse a sí mismos de que el dolor es placentero… ok no eso se oyó raro o-o

Masky: si o-o no lo vuelvas a mencionar

Kat: ok pero mentalícenlo, todo está en la mente – en eso me pusieron un enorme plato de pasta enfrente mío – arigato slender sama ^-^ - en la cocina entraron Sally y Nina. – llegan tarde

Slender: bueno ya que están todos pues comamos – todos nos sentamos en la mesa a comer

/

Ya ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que soy parte de esta loca familia, no se específicamente cuanto tiempo, ya que ha pasado mucho. Las cosas no han cambiado mucho, me he vuelto amiga de Nina y Sally, me sigo peleando con Jeff por cualquier cosa y lo normal con los demás, pero lo más extraño de todo esto es que no he podido recordar nada, es como si algo me lo negara. Ahora estaba sentada afuera de la casa arrojando una pelota mientras que smile iba por ella y así sucesivamente, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos mientras seguía jugando con la pelota hasta que me hundí tanto en mis pensamientos que mi mirada quedo perdida y ya no recogí la pelota que me había traído smile.

**Kat: no entiendo ¿Por qué me odias tanto?**

**- ¡¿porque?!... no pienso permitirlo… y-yo YO, ¡YO SOY MEJOR QUE TU!**

**Kat: de que hablas… sabes que somos igual…**

**- ¿IGUALES? ¡NO! ¡YO SOY MEJOR QUE TU Y PUEDO DEMOSTRARLO!**

**Kat: sabes que eso no me importa… si así gustas tú eres mejor que yo**

**- NO BASTA CON DESIRLO… AY… A-AY QUE PROBARLO**

**Kat: ¿de qué hablas?...**

**- SI YO TE MATO… YO SERE MEJOR ¡HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Jeff: oye… oye… oyee… ¡OYE!

Kat: ¿QUE CHINGADOS?... o, eres tu ¬¬

Jeff: que mala suerte… pensé que te había dado un paro cardiaco

Kat: suerte para la próxima ¬¬ - era bastante usual que se la pasara molestando todo el rato, pero esta vez solo se acostó a mi lado y empezó a ver el cielo. – oye… que no el sol debería lastimarte los ojos por no tener parpados… ¡¿Qué RAYOS?! – cuando lo mire tenía los ojos en blanco

Jeff: ¿Qué?... la verdad ya me acostumbre… ¿porque me miras así? – no tenía un espejo pero seguro mi cara expresaba cierta rareza y sorpresa pero sobre todo nerviosismo.

Kat: ya me imagino como te has de ver cuando duermes ¬¬

Jeff: xD je… no sé si sabias que cuando una persona duerme...

Kat: eso ya lo sé… pero se be raro porque no tienes parpados ¬¬… ya te vi

Nina: ¡¿Qué HASIENDO?! ^-^- apareció detrás de nosotros, solo asusto a Jeff quien le dio un golpe.

Nina: T-T solo estaba jugando

Jeff: pues ya madura – no les preste atención a su pelea de críos y mire asía el frente tratando de ignorarlos, una extraña sombra se pudo notar entre los árboles y la oscuridad del bosque. Me levante y comencé a seguir la sombra. Pero en un parpadeo ya no estaba

Nina: ¿eh?... kat ¿estás bien?

Kat: creo haber visto una sombra

Nina: ¿sombra?... yo vi una ase mucho pero cuando la seguí desapareció

Jeff: debe ser el espíritu del bosque, tuviste suerte por no terminar mutilada – dijo con una mirada aterradora espantando a Nina

Kat: ¬¬… en fin, estoy aburrida -.-

Nina: ¿Qué les parece si jugamos algo? ^-^

Kat: mmm… ¿Cómo qué?

Nina: pues… no se -.-

Sally: que les parece si jugamos hide and seek – apareció detrás de nosotros, debo aceptar que estuve a punto de sorprenderme, pero el gusto no duro mucho ya que todos los demás aparecieron a nuestras espaldas.

Todos: ¡HI!

/

No se cómo llegue a esto pero ahora estamos en medio del bosque todos reunidos decidiendo quien contaba con el clásico chin chan pu.

- chin chan pu

Nina: ¡no!... me toca contar

Sally: ¡cuenta hasta el 100!

Nina: hi… -.- - todos corrimos asía todas direcciones justo cuando Nina se giró y empezó a contar en un árbol.

Yo corría en una dirección distinta a los demás, seguro ya habían pasado los 100 segundos y yo seguía corriendo no más bien estaba caminando pero más rápido de lo normal. Después de un rato llegue hasta un pequeño rio el cual atravesaba mi camino, no era profundo pero la corriente se veía algo acelerada debido a la pequeña cascada que había cerca de donde estaba, me acerque hasta la cascada, la observe durante unos momentos y dificultada mente logre notar que justo detrás había una cueva lo bastante amplia para que slender pudiera entrar sin tener que agacharse tomando en cuenta lo alto que es. Sin vacilarme mas atravesé la cascada con algo de dificultad y se preguntaran el porque me tomo enserio y es por una apuesta que hicimos.

**El último en ser encontrado podrá tener de esclavo al primero que encuentren**

Y pues esa apuesta es tentadora aparte de que no me gustaría ser esclava de una persona por un día… bueno no otra bes -.- la cueva no era muy extensa, digamos que en ella cabíamos todos los de la casa. Entre asta donde terminaba y como ya les había dicho no era mucho de echo podía ver la cascada claramente como a tres o cuatro metros a lo mucho de mi posición. Ahora que lo pienso no había tenido tanta tranquilidad desde que los conocí a ellos, extrañamente recordé cuando Nina y los demás hablaban sobre cosas que les había sucedido en el pasado, comencé a sentir un sentimiento extraño como una opresión en el pecho… *¿tan malo es no recordar nada?* me senté en el suelo y abrase mis rodillas, hundí mi cara entre mis brazos y serré los ojos.

(Pov ¿?)

Pobrecilla, llevo espiándola todo este tiempo y es la primera bes que veo que se siente triste por no recordar nada. Me sorprendió ver que pudiera encontrar una familia sin problemas…

- pero te quitare todo lo que tienes onechan

* * *

Tada! xD me he estado emocionando escribir este fic de nuevo, enserio que está quedando mucho mejor que cuando lo subí por primera bes… bueno espero que les haya gustado y seguro subiré cap. muy pronto así que nos vemos luego ^-^


	8. infiltrada

Creepy house cap. 7

(Comentarios)

"algo resaltante"

/ Cambio de escena

*Pensamientos*

**Recuerdos**

* * *

(Pov kat) (Sueño)

Comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente, creí que me encontraría con la húmeda cueva en la que dormí pero me topé con un claro cielo azul, me senté donde estaba enseguida me di cuenta de que algo había cambiado y era que mis manos estaban más pequeñas al igual que yo, mire mi entorno y era un extenso jardín repleto de flores de todo tipo, mire lo que tenía puesto y era un largo vestido elegante de color blanco con detalles negros y mangas largas.

- al fin as despertado – dijo una vos a mi lado, gire la cabeza asía la dirección donde se escuchaba la voz y justo a mi lado estaba… yo era yo, tenía el mismo vestido, los mismos rasgos, pero la mire a los ojos y mi sorpresa fue que su ojo izquierdo era rojo y el derecho azul al contrario de los míos. – onechan… has estado actuando muy raro

Kat: ¿Quién eres? – pregunte preocupada

- ¿te encuentras bien? Soy yo **** - justo cuando iba a decir su nombre deje de escuchar su vos pero ella seguía hablando, no escuchaba nada solo veía el movimiento de sus labios y una sonrisa formándose en ellos.

Nuevamente mi entorno comenzó a desquebrajarse convirtiéndolo en oscuridad, la mire de nuevo a ella y me horrorice al ver como los ojos le habían saltado mientras que sangre coagulada salía de sus cuencas bacías, su sonrisa se extendió a modo que una persona normal no podría y de esta comenzó a salir el mismo líquido, poco a poco comenzó a desquebrajarse junto con mi entorno hasta que no quedo nada de ella.

- *susurro* estas perdida onechan

(Fin sueño)

Desperté realmente sobresaltada, ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? No tengo ni la más remota idea pero hay algo en ese sueño que me mantiene inquieta, es una sensación extraña, como si quisiera llorar pero, no podía estar tranquila, escuche unos pasos detrás de mí.

Kat: ¿Quién er…

(Pov ¿?)

Lo conseguí, sin que me viera la he noqueado, si me recordara estaría orgullosa de mi pero bueno creo que eso no va a pasar. Me quite mi sudadera y me puse su gabardina, seguro no notaran la diferencia ya que por suerte lo único que diferencia nuestra vestimenta es que ella lleva su gabardina y yo una sudadera. Salí de donde se había escondido, si todo marcha bien mi plan dará un paso más, solo necesito conocer más a las personas con las que habita.

Por lo que había visto están jugando escondidas así que será fácil mezclarme, me adentre más en el bosque y según lo que he visto los tres tipos que mi hermana entrena estaban escondidos en el edificio abandonado.

(Pov normal)

Hoody, Tobby y masky se habían escondido en un edificio abandonado en lo profundo del bosque, el edificio no era muy grande pero son expertos en escabullirse. No muy lejos de la habitación en donde estaban se escucharon pasos acercándose.

Tobby: hey Hoody be a ver quién es

Masky: si be

Hoody: ¿y porque no van ustedes? ¬¬ - al final termino yendo el, podía escuchar los pasos a lo lejos, cada bes acercándose mas a su posición. – h-hola?

- qué onda? – se sobresaltó de tal manera que cayó al suelo, miro algo aliviado a la falsa-kat, pronto noto algo extraño en ella pero no supo identificar que era.

Hoody: baya que me has dado un susto… - ella pronto se dio cuenta que la miraba con cierta extrañeza lo cual la preocupo un poco.

- no era mi intensión jejeje – rio nerviosamente temiendo de que su plan se fuera al caño

Hoody: espero que Nina no te haya seguido, nos meterías en un gran lio

- descuida siguió a la niña pequeña ^-^

Hoody: ¿te refieres a Sally? – pregunto extrañado ya que kat sabía perfectamente su nombre

- si ella… Sally jejeje ^-^U -

Hoody: ¿ok?... regresare con Tobby y masky, solo vine haber quien había entrado –dijo girando asía el lado contrario aun extrañado por su actitud sospechosa

- bueno… mientras yo iré a buscar otro escondite – se giró al lado contrario de Hoody y salió del edificio

Comenzó a caminar pensando en como lograría filtrarse sin más sospechas.

- bien, esto es un simple juego… conociendo a kat ella intentaría ganar a toda costa, pero… AAAAA es que somos tan diferentes -.-

(Pov ¿?)

Empecé a saltar de árbol en árbol,* seguro los demás no deberían estar cerca, mi objetivo principal es conocer más a las personas con las que habita, aunque no he tenido oportunidad con los otros tipos ¡¿Por qué TIENE QUE SER TAN DIFICIL?!* Me replicaba a mí misma, no me di cuenta de que había alguien en el árbol vecino al que yo estaba.

Jack: se nota que tienes problemas

- ¿a-a que te refieres? – delante mío estaba una de las personas con las que vivía kat, *ok, tales lo consiga ahora… pero, ahora que lo veo bien* lo mire más detalladamente, bestia unos jeans negros al igual que una sudadera de el mismo color, traía una máscara azul que dejaba versus labios y….

- ¡KYAA! (súper sangrado nasal xD)

Jack: ¿e-e estas bien? – por suerte estaba dándole la espalda

- s-si

Jack: no, enserio – comenzó a acercarse a mí y mientras trataba de alejarme del caí al suelo.

Nina: te encontré ^-^… ¿kat Estas bien? Creo que te golpeaste la naris

/

Me llevaron hasta su supuesta casa, la había visto desde fuera pero debo aceptar que es bastante acogedora, me llevaron hasta la sala y me dieron un pañuelo para la sangre que escurría por mi nariz.

Nina: ¿pues qué as echo para que casi te desangres por la nariz? – cuando dijo esa pregunta recordé lo sucedido – tierra llamando a kat… ¿en qué pensabas?

Kat: ¿eh?

Nina: baya que estas distraída… te pregunte qué en que pensabas

Kat: mmm… en cómo te verías atada de manos y pies en una cama sin ropa :3

Nina: O.o ¿Kat?... ¿t-te, encuentras bien?

Kat: *imbécil!... tengo que controlar mi mente pervertida si no me van a descubrir* jejeje fue una broma

Nina: enserio, ¿te encuentras bien?... tu no acostumbras a decir ese tipo de cosas, y menos a hacer bromas o.o

Kat: ¿enserio?

Nina: ¿ok? O.O – no dejaba de mirarme extrañada

Sally: ahora que vamos a jugar?...

Nina: mmm…

Jeff: no salgan con sus juegos infantiles ¬¬

masky: see… hay que hacer algo más a nuestro nivel…

/

No sé qué ha pasado pero ahora me encuentro apunto de empezar una guerra… con pistolas de gotcha…

* * *

Baya que me a costado subir este cap, pero bueno acabo de entrar a clases y no creo poder subir tan seguido los caps de todos mis fics posiblemente lo escribiré un poco entre semana y los terminare el fin de semana para subirlos asi que no empiecen a lincharme de que no subo conti porque me di el lujo de dejar de forrar mis cuadernos para subir conti ¬¬ asi que no jodan


	9. indefensa

Creepy house cap. 8

(Comentarios)

"algo resaltante"

/ Cambio de escena

*Pensamientos*

**Recuerdos**

* * *

(Pov ¿?)

No sé qué ha pasado pero ahora me encuentro a punto de empezar una guerra… con pistolas de gotcha… si hay algo en lo que soy realmente mala es en este tipo de juegos, nunca le he podido ganar a kat… ¡pero no es hora de acojonarse! A sí que are lo mejor que pueda.

Nina: ¡BIEN, COMENSEMOS!

Kat: pero… ¿de dónde han sacado las pistolas?

Jeff: por ahí ^-^

Kat: eso no me convence… además, que no para jugar gotcha se necesitan protecciones.

Nina: hay no seas nenita y se un macho pecho peludo que se respeta

Kat: somos mujeres.-.

Nina: tu entiendes ¬¬… las reglas son fáciles, si te disparan 10 beses, pierdes y te puedes quedar con el armamento del derrotado ¿vale?

Jeff: desde cuando mandas… ¬¬

Nina: PORQUE YO SOY LA UNICA DIBERTIDA AQUÍ! ASI QUE ¡GALLINA EL QUE SE RAJE!

Todos tomaron un arma al lazar (todas son diferentes xD) yo hice lo mismo y corrí a treparme en un árbol para ir saltando de árbol en árbol tratando de huir lo que parecía ser una guerra feroz entre todos, solo escuchaba los múltiples disparos.

Kat: a donde me he metido… o_o

Jeff: no huyas~ - cuando me gire y mire, el tipo de la sonrisa estaba tras de mi

Kat: ALEJATE DE MI! – ni siquiera me di el lujo de mirar y comencé a disparar a lo loco. Por si no fuera peor se atoro el gatillo e intente parar de disparar, el tipo de la sonrisa solo se burlaba de mi esquivando con agilidad todos los dardos de pintura – DEJA DE DISPARAR MALDITA COSA! – la azote contra el piso. Peor decisión… todas las cargas salieron disparadas con mayor fuerza asía el tipo de la sonrisa.

Jeff: HAHAHAHAHAA!... ¿Qué MIERD… - no pudo terminar de hablar cuando todas las cargas se impactaron contra su cara.

Kat: ¡GOMENAZAI!... – lo vi ahí tirado en el suelo y algo se encendió en mi – jaja… jajaja… HAHAHAHA! Uno menos… - me fui no sin antes tomar su arma

Empecé a pasar de árbol en árbol buscando a los demás, muy sonriente, mire a mi próxima quien era el tipo de lentes naranjas y el duendecillo verde… salte del árbol y caí detrás de ellos.

Kat: los encontré… (no sabía cómo se escribía en japonés ¬3¬ creo que se escribía mistketa o yo que se -.-)

Tobby: shit… o_o – casi en un instante intentaron correr pero empecé a disparar sin cuidado alguno, extrañamente tenia buena puntería y le di.

Kat: … ¿Dónde te has metido pequeño duende? – lo encontré entre unos arbustos.

Ben: KYAAAAA!

/

Después de esos dos acabe con la loca esa que se parece al sonrisitas… se me hizo verdaderamente extraño el no encontrar a nadie más… me aburrí demasiado y mejor me senté en el pasto a espera a que alguien llegara. Poco a poco el sueño comenzó a ganarme y mis ojos se serraban de poco en poco. Cuando estuve a punto de serrarlos por completo un dardo de pintura pasó velozmente junto a mi cara.

Jack: baya… que mal tiro xD

Kat: no es de hombres atacar por la espalda… - se acercó a mi hasta sentarse a unos pocos metros de donde yo estaba.

Jack: en teoría no te e atacado por la espalda

Diva: exacto… pero nunca bajes la guardia – en un movimiento rápido ya estaba apuntándole directo a la cara. – creo que yo gane…

Slender: no tan rápido…

Diva/Jack: o_oU – frente a nosotros apareció el tipo raro… solo que dé la espalda le salían cosas raras y tenía barias armas que supongo eran de los demás… - KYAAAAAA!

Slender: ¡RUN BICHS RUN! – ahora estábamos siendo perseguidos por un raro psicópata con armas de gotcha… ¿Qué día no?... ahora que lo pienso… algo se me olvida… no, creo que no. No sé en qué momento nos había acorralado en una roca. – yo gane…

/

Ahora ya estábamos reunidos en donde anteriormente había sido balaceada salvajemente con pistolas de gotcha. Solo que de quien sabe dónde habían sacado un mantel y cosas para hacer sándwiches…

Nina: bueno pues ¡a comer! – todos estábamos a punto de comer…

Kat (verdadera: p): ¿Quién OSA COMER SIN INVITARME?

(Pov kat) (Verdadera)

No se cómo mierda, pero desperté inconsciente e una putera cueva con mucha hambre y dolor de cabeza. Tarde un poco en encontrar a los demás ya que extrañamente no se encontraban en casa. Ya asta al final del día que los encontré COMIENDO sin INVITARME!

Kat: ¡¿Quién OSA COMER SIN INVITARME?! – dije apuntándoles con una pistola de gotcha que encontré en l camino. Me pareció raro que todos me miraran como si hubiesen visto un fantasma. - ¿Qué? – todos voltearon asía otro lado donde solo estaba mi gabardina en el suelo.

/

(Pov ¿?)

- ¡shet! Shet! ¡Shet!... – se me había olvidado por completo ese pequeño detalle y ahora me encontraba corriendo por mi vida por el bosque.

Creí ya haberlos perdido ahí que me recargue en un árbol para descansar. Me seque l sudor con mi manga derecha pero un objeto salió disparado clavándose en mi brazo hasta llegar al tronco del árbol.

- tsk… ¡¿Quién?!

Jack: a decir verdad ya sospechaba que no eras tú… - saque el artefacto de mi brazo el cual era un bisturí.

- bien… supongo que como los otros as d estar enojado, pero déjame decirte algo… - me acerque hasta su oído – nada me detendrá

(Pov kat)

Tome mi gabardina del suelo, todos me miraban interrogantes y yo solo me limite a sentarme en el mantel que estaba en el suelo y tome un sándwich para posteriormente comenzar a comérmelo.

Kat: y bien… ¿alguien me explica que está pasando?

Masky: ¿eres kat? – dijo señalándome

Kat: sabias que es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta? ¬¬

Slender: ase un momento había otra kat ahí… - dijo señalando el lugar donde me encontraba.

Kat: se sienten b… - fui interrumpida por un grito en el bosque.

Jeff: ¿Quién?

Nina: ¿Jack?

/

Cuando llegamos al lugar de donde provino el grito solo encontramos a Jack con una gran herida en el pecho.

Nina: ¡Jack! – fue la primera en correr asía el seguida de los demás, en mi caso, observe con detenimiento los alrededores hasta que note rastros de pisadas y sangre.

Comencé a seguir el rastro, según la sangre que había en las hojas, la persona a la que le pertenecía no estaba lejos. Estaba a punto de seguir mi camino, pero unas pisadas detrás de mí llamaron mi atención. Alguien o algo se detuvo justo detrás de mí, gire la cabeza hasta toparme con algo bastante familiar. Era la misma persona con la que anterior mente estaba soñando, una parte de mis recuerdos vacíos. Esa sudadera gris con el cierre hasta la capucha… una fuerte punzada me vino a la cabeza seguida de imágenes sin sentido alguno.

- veo que todavía te cuesta recordar… - esa voz conocida…en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba enfrente mío. – creo que te llevará tiempo

no me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando me golpeo fuerte en el estómago al grado de hacerme chocar contra un árbol. Se acercó a mi lentamente, cuando estuvo a centímetros de mi trate de golpearla pero algo me detuvo… simplemente no podía…

- ¡¿Qué?!... enserio que das lastima… - me tomo del cabello y me azoto contra el frio suelo, quería defenderme, pero algo lo impedía… era algo extraño… solo no podía… - anda ¡DEFIENDETE! – comenzó a pisar mi espalda repetidas beses, no sé en qué momento comencé a escupir sangre. Escuche las boses de los demás acercarse. – Mmm… creo que seguiremos con esto otro día – solo me quede tirada en el suelo tratando de analizar lo que había sucedido.

Nina: ¡¿estás bien?! ¡Tenemos que llevarnos a Jack!... – solo seguía tratando de asimilar sin préstale atención a las voces de los demás… estaba simplemente… confundida…

* * *

Uff al fin -.- perdónenme si he tardado un poco es que he estado ocupada y pos planeando nuevos proyectos… oh y ahora que lo recuerdo ¡PASEN A LEER LAS HISTORIAS DE CERBERUBLOOD! Enserio que este tío se merece unos grandes comentarios y favoritos y followers :D hablo enserio todas sus historias son propias de él y hay que reconocer que cuesta bastante hacer una historia al cien por ciento propia. Enserio les encargo pasar a leer sus historias, mis favoritas por el momento han sido una titulada "el pintor" y otra llamada "el recuerdo de mi hermana" las cuales pueden encontrar en mis historias favoritas y hablo en serio sus historias son muy buenas y… a3wjerhñourh ¡ADIOS!


	10. emmm piwe xD

Creepy house cap 9

(Comentarios)

"algo resaltante"

/ Cambio de escena

*acciones *

**Recuerdos**

* * *

(Pov kat)

Todavía estaba aturdida, no se en que momento pero ahora me encontraba en mi habitas ion acostada en mi cama boca abajo mientras que Nina me curaba algunos moretones y raspones que tenía en la espalada (claro esta que no pondría a un hombre xD jejeje… ¬¬)

Nina: no has dicho ni una palabra desde hace unas oras – por primera bes logre escuchar claramente lo que me dijo – me pregunto que habrá pasado

Kat: no lo podría explicar… - lo dije casi en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para nina

Nina: pensé que te habían cortado la lengua xD

Kat: ¬¬

Nina: no sabemos quien era la tipa que te suplanto… enserio que eran idénticas ¿segura que no son hermanas o gemelas?

Kat: no…

Nina: -.- bueno… pero, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – no sabia si decirle o no lo que había pasado, bueno… de todas formas algún día se enterara

Kat: no te lo podría explicar claramente… solo que vi a Jack tirado y… - me levante rápidamente hacia la puerta, justo cuando la abrí Nina me volvió a meter al cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Nina: cof cof… - fingió toser y me señalo con la mirada, no entendí hasta que me di cuenta de que no tenía nada de la cintura para arriba, no pude evitar sonrojarme y me cubrí al instante para luego dirigirme al armario donde ya tenía ropa.

Nina: jajajaja… - soltó unas carcajadas a lo que yo solo respondí con una mirada – ta bueno me callo -.-

/

Después de vestirme baje a la sala donde se supone que se encontraba Jack, cuando llegue estaban masky curando las heridas de Jack y Hoody sentado en el sillón jugando con una consola portátil, seguro slender debe estar buscando a la tipa que me suplanto

Masky: qué bueno que estas aquí… quería preguntarte sobre…

Kat: largo…

Hoody: ¿Qué? o.o

Kat: DIJE LARGO! – en un movimiento rápido desenfunde mi espada y les apunte con ella.

Masky: ta bueno ¬¬ … vámonos – seguido de eso salieron los antes mencionados dejándonos solos a Jack y a mi

kat: bueno… tengo unas preguntas que hacerte… ¡¿QUIEN ERA ELLA Y COMO SABIAS QUE NO ERA YO?! – ahora era a Jack a quien le apuntaba con la espada.

Slender: aquí nada de peleas… - no me quedo de otra y tuve que guardar mi espada – bien… ahora, yo tengo las mismas dudas que tu, porque a decir verdad, puedo apostar a que la persona que te ataco fue ella

kat: no le vi el rostro, tenia una sudadera con el sierre asta la capucha ¬¬

slender: conociéndote puedo decir que no es normal que alguien te de una paliza.

Jack: se olvidad de algo importante de lo que no se an percatado… estoy muerto ¿Qué no se supone que una espada no me puede hacer daño? O-o

Slender: a eso voy… además de que no dejo ningún rastro, al parecer su espada al igual que la tuya – eso lo dijo señalando mi katana – no es cualquiera… puedo apostar a que es un arma demoniaca

Sally: cierto, eso tal bes explique por qué cuando le cortaste un brazo a slender sama lo hisiste con mucha facilidad o.o – no se como pero ya estaba detrás de mi

Kat: buen intento

Sally: gracias ^-^

Slender: sospecho que hay algo curioso en todo esto… aparte, quien seria tan estúpido de enfrentar a una creepypasta

Kat: emmm ¬¬ creo que yo -.-/

/

(Pov ¿?)

Llegue muy agitada a la casa en la que me estoy hospedando actualmente. Llegando serré la puerta con todos los seguros que tenia y luego me deje caer al lado de la puerta tratando de respirar con normalidad, pero el enojo no me lo permitía, di un fuerte puñetazo al suelo, pude sentir como me abrí la piel de los nudillos y la sangre brotando de estos.

- ¡MALDITA SEA! – estaba completamente furiosa… - ¿Cómo es posible que aunque no recuerde nada sigue sin querer hacerme daño? … no tiene sentido así

mire el dije que tenía colgado en el cuello, acaricie con el pulgar los detalles del dije de oro, tenia una escritura "diva y Katherine" abrí el dije y mire la foto que había adentro. En esta se mostraba una pequeña foto de kat y yo de pequeñas.

Diva: en ese entonces éramos tan felices… - me vinieron imágenes de cuando éramos pequeñas; cuando fuimos a patinar en hielo, nuestras clases de música, las clases de uso de espada, hasta cuando mato a nuestros padres… - baya recuerdos – lo dije con un tono de melancolía.

/

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente y ni rastro de ella. Por ese lapso de tiempo había dejado el entrenamiento de el trio de inútiles como les llama slender. Pero era tiempo de seguir con su entrenamiento. La verdad es que han progresado bastante, masky es bueno pero el orgullo le gana, Hoody es un completo marica y Tobby… bueno su único problema es que no sabe pelear, pero el muy maldito no siente dolor… literal.

Kat: MUY BIEN SABANDIJAS! POR AHORA SE ACABO EL DESCANSO ¡ASI QUE AHORA A DAR BUELTAS! QUIERO VER ESAS PATITAS CORRIENDO

Masky/Hoody/Tobby: -.-U

Kat: déjenme ser -3- … bueno ya hablando en cerio, creo que debemos mejorar su estilo de combate. – saque un portafolio de quien sabe donde y de ahí saque una libreta y una pluma.

Masky: de donde rayos sacaste un portafolios? -.-

Kat: ¬¬ ¿Qué te importa? Déjenme ser… bueno, como la ultima bes pelearon entre si y no tuvieron ningún progreso creo que les tocara pelear con migo otra bes…

Tobby: shit -.-

Kat: bueno – tire a un lado el porta folios - ¿Quién se apunta?... ¿nadie?... Quién siquiera logre causarme aunque sea daño mínimo… are lo que quiera… solo una cosa… no pervertida ¬¬

Masky: yop - se acercó asta mi, a unos cuantos metros

Kat: descuida, no te atacare… sueno solo si es necesario – dije en tono burlón. Enseguida se abalanzó contra mi, comencé a esquivar sus golpes fácilmente. – se be que has estado entrenando… pero aun te falta practica – sonreí burlonamente, se alejo de mi y comenzó a acercarse velozmente, estaba apunto de dar algo que seria así como un golpe final, solo que yo lo podría esquivar. Justo antes de que me alcanzara lo iba a esquivar pero algo me detuvo.

***gritos de mujer desesperada xD como fondo***

**- ¡HHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**- ¡¿PORQUE?! **

**- *susurros* Katherine… Katherine…**

**- DETENTE!... (SUPER EFECTOS ¬¬)**

**- *susurros* Katherine… Katherine… **

***silencio***

**- *susurro* estaremos juntas por siempre**

No pude reaccionar cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en el estómago, mientras caí de espaldas al pasto, mire el cielo que igual me trajo recuerdos.

(pov masky)

Mi sonrisa hasta podría compararse con la del estúpido de Jeff, había logrado derribar a kat ¡al fin! Mi alegría no podría ser mas grande, pero no duro por mucho. Me preocupo el echo de que se quedara hincada, viendo asía el cielo y susurrando cosas incoherentes. Me hacer que a ella y trate de hacerla reaccionar, simplemente no podía. Luego vinieron Tobby y Hoody, de un momento a otro de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas des enfrenadas, con sus manos tomo su cabeza y comenzó a presionarse y a tironearse el pelo. Comenzó a llamar a alguien y a disculparse… llamaba a alguien llamada diva…

* * *

Baya que e, escrito este cap sin problemas… bueno aparte de que mi padre trataba de espiar lo que escribía ¬¬ no tuve problemas. Antes de que se me olvide quiero decirles que este fic de plano no be a ser de amor REPITO NO BA A CER DE AMOR este fic esta creado principalmente para escribir locuras que se me ocurran sobre la vida de las creepypastas en la creepy house. Por eso mismo así se llama el fic, así que no va ha ser un fic de amor, tal bes incluya un poco de Jack x diva… pero muy poquito, o y por cierto este fic estará ligado de cierta manera con la historia de diva y kat que subiré próximamente. De echo ya tengo el primer capa si que tal bes lo suba seguido de este. No es necesario leer la historia de kat y diva pero yo creo que les aria un parote porque están ligados, les are un pequeño spoiler y es que ba a hablar sobre kat y diva xD y el como kat pierde la memoria, el porque se vuelven asesinas y muchas otras cosas que les arian un parote para entender xD.

No olviden pasarse por los fics de cerberusblood quien es un gran escritor y se merece unos grandes review o como se escriba xD y muchos favoritos ya que estos tios se la rifan con sus historias ya que son oc y para cer sinceros, esta cabron escribir un fic oc que este chingon xD asi que espero y se pasen por sus historias que algunas las tengo en favoritos, una de ellas es la de el pintor que se las recomiendo. Que a pesar de que sus historias sean cortas ¡molan mucho!


End file.
